


Memories of a Kite

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: In which Gon reflects on his battle with Pitou, the aftermath, and the events that caused it.killua is also here because he is bess boi
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: One Shots I Think About [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Memories of a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> I-  
> why did I do this to myself

Life is an astounding experience, especially when a simple craft made from sticks and paper could have such a harsh effect on someone.

The day after he was deemed healthy enough to be dispatched from the hospital, Gon wandered aimlessly around the nearby park, trying to process the events that transpired. Lost and helpless, he gazed upwards towards the sky, the sun's positive energy almost mocking his confusion and despair.

The cold, icy eyes of another remained trained on the boy.

He searched the sky thoroughly, seeking answers and advice-when he saw *it*.

There, soaring high above him, a blue and gray kite merrily swept the skies with ease, allowing the wind to carry it.

Kite, an impatient, hasty man-yet calm and kind like the wind.

The guilt he tried his hardest to bury soon began to explode and rage inside him, almost hallucinating the peaceful kite being struck by lightning and falling to the ground in tatters.

A tear slipped, as he remembered how Pitou mercilessly tore Kite's arm off.

Another for how recklessly he reacted.

And another for how he neglected Killua to defeat Pitou.

Yet another for how Pitou told him Kite had died.

The final tear, for Pitou's fate.

He didn't care that he couldn't use Nen anymore, he didn't at all.  
He simply loathed his reactions, and by extension, himself.

The Kite still soared, but the eyes that previously dissected his emotional state came out of hiding.

Snapping his best friend out of the trance of self-loathing was Killua, placing a firm, yet reassuring palm on Gon's shoulder.

Gon's lifeless eye hones in on Killua's, earning only a negative reaction from the frost-haired boy. Right there-those eyes, devoid of any light and happiness-Killua hated them. He hated that there was no trace of the happy-go-lucky Gon, the one that made him smile, saved him when he needed it. Those almost black eyes were sad, pitiful, an obvious call for help-and Killua hated them.

Those eyes..were the same as his own, and the same as the-man-that-stood-over-Pitou's-body's.

Killua exhaled softly, outstretching his arms for Gon to relax into.

And it worked.

Gon barreled into Killua-almost like Mike would to his father-before clutching him tightly. He allowed the boy to sob his frustrations into his perfectly washed T-shirt because while he LOVED the pink, his friend needed it more. 

His heart clenched hearing the boy choke out Kite's name in-between sobs, because while he didn't know Kite as well as Gon, he felt pretty guilty himself at having to leave behind their comrade-but Gon was there to help him.

"Gon, you are light.." he remembered thinking, having to shield his eyes from the sheer positivity radiating off of the boy.

"I'll always be here for you, Gon."

And thought he wouldn't admit it,

Killua needed that hug too.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say "look forward to me updating soon" but I'm on a bit of a hiatus for the sake of inspiration sooooooo..
> 
> Have a good day/night,  
> Meemawz


End file.
